


What's Left to Fight For?

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gang Rape, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Okay a little bit, One Shot, Poor Theon, Rape/Non-con Elements, The aftermath not the actual act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Euron is chosen at Kingsmoot Yara has to move quickly to make sure that she can escape.  She isn't sure if she should bring her brother with her or just leave him to a merciful death, but Euron kind of makes the decision for her when she finds him and his men with her brother, and realizes what exactly will happen to him.  Poor broken Theon, there is no happy for you bud, none.  </p><p>I'm gonna say that after winning Kingsmoot they don't crown until the next day and its kind of a cease fire the night before.  Yara uses it to plan but Euron, knowing that he'll lose favor because of how well liked Yara is if he attacks her, uses it to take some aggression out on Theon.  What have I done, this is what happens when I'm having a bad day.  Theon suffers for it, I'm sorry Theon!  This tiny little thought was supposed to stay hidden away just in my brain but ah well.  Here it is.  One shot, for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left to Fight For?

 

                All around them men were chanting “Euron..Euron..Euron..”

                Yara met Theon’s eyes, and she hoped that the terror she could see on his face wasn’t reflected on her own.  She felt it, oh, how could she not, but she was in no position to let such weakness show on her face.  Her uncle threw her a look full of snarling victory, but he was too busy celebrating with the men to pay her mind now. 

                No, he wouldn’t try anything until after he was crowned the following day and she knew that she had very little time to do something.  Anything about it.  She moved to Theon and reached up to straighten his clothes out of habit, even as she leaned close to him and dropped her voice.  “Go to your room.  I have to make plans before he kills us both.”

                She turned to leave, catching the eyes of a few men that she knew would be loyal to her and almost didn’t feel Theon grab her arm.  “Yara?”

                “I don’t have time Theon, go to your room and stay there until I get you.  Quickly.”

                “I’ll come with you.”  His voice was small, scared, but she shrugged it off.  Her uncle would be celebrating through the night she was sure, and until he was crowned he wouldn’t dare lay a finger on them.  She forced his hand off her sleeve.

                “I need to move quickly and you can’t.  I’ll come get you, don’t be scared little brother.”

                She didn’t wait for a reply as she took off in the opposite direction that her uncle was moving, the men following her dashing just as quick.  She glanced back once, to see Theon still just standing there staring after her like a sad, lost puppy but it pulled no heartstrings for her, not when she knew there was more important things to do.  He would be fine and she would find a way to fix this.

 

 

                She had more men loyal to her than she thought she would and pride surged up in her chest.  She should be the ruler of Pyke, and this wouldn’t stop her.  Not forever.  They had made plans, bold plans, in the dead of night and as her uncle was being drowned to rise again they would be long gone with their best ships. 

                It crossed her mind to leave Theon behind.  Euron would kill him, and it may be the best ending for her brother at this point.  From a practical sense she knew he would be slow, and would drag them down, and that didn’t even take into account the rage that she felt when she watched him shake and cower.  He was a disgrace to their name.  No matter where they went Yara would have to keep an eye on him, he’d be a burden, and she didn’t think it would ever change.  The damages Ramsay Bolton had done to her brother were permanent, and she wasn’t sure while they were on the run she would have time to coddle him.  If it wouldn’t be kinder to put him out of his misery instead of drag it on.

                Her brother would follow her, that she knew for certain.  She was just as certain that he would follow anyone that told him too though.  What would he do when Euron stood against her?  Theon had already cowered silently by while one mad man tried to kill her, she wasn’t sure why she had any reason to believe it would be any different now.  Her gut told her that wasn’t true though, that a Greyjoy was a Greyjoy, no matter what wrapping they came in, no matter what he looked like now.  She didn’t know if she could leave her brother to a questionable future, the decision weighing on her mind.  Either way she wouldn’t leave him without at least saying goodbye, without at least seeing him one more time, and with that thought in mind she told the men she would return quickly and headed towards her brother’s room..

                The halls were mostly silent as she crept through them towards Theon’s room, though as she got closer she could hear the low rumble of voices.  Men, drunk men from the sounds of it, and when she came around the corner it was to see two of her uncle’s men coming out of Theon’s room.  They were unstable on their feet, wide grins on their faces, their clothes askew and a terrible thought started to curl around Yara’s stomach.

                She moved closer, throwing her shoulders back, and when the men saw her they tensed for a second but dissolved into laughter soon after, pushing past her.  The door to Theon’s room pushed further open and a man was stepping out of the doorway, and when he turned to face her she found herself staring down Euron himself.  She tried to look beyond him into Theon’s room, to see what they had been doing, but her uncle filled the doorway.

                “Niece.”  His hands dropped to his pants, and unwittingly Yara’s eyes followed to find the laces undone, watching as her uncle tied them.  When her eyes came back up she knew the rage must show on her face but it only earned her a smirk from Euron. 

                “What have you done?”

                “When someone leaves their dog unattended, can they be surprised when someone grabs him?”

                “If you touched him-”

                Euron leaned against the door, keeping her from entering the room and his voice dropped to a dangerous growl.  “You don’t give me orders.  Tomorrow after I’m crowned I’ll deal with you, don’t worry about it.”

                He glanced back into the room and a leer slid across his face as he leaned in close to Yara, “Your little brother though.  He’s a very obedient bitch, he knows his place, unlike other cunts around here.  I think I might keep him."  He started to step away but as a last jab tilted his head in the direction the men had gone.  “My men enjoyed him as well, I bet he could earn his keep.”  He leaned in close and caught Yara’s eyes.  “I will see you tomorrow Niece.”

                Yara’s hand found her sword hilt without her meaning to but as she watched him she could clearly see his soldiers watching her and with a huff she turned towards her brother’s room, almost hesitant to go inside.  She pulled the door shut behind her and glanced around the room, it was lit with a few candles but it was dim, and she couldn’t make out where Theon was.

                “Theon?”

                There was no answer and she moved into the room, and finally found him curled up next to the bed.  He was naked, his hands over his head like he was hiding, quiet sobs making his body shake.  He must have heard boots approaching because he whimpered out, “Please, don’t hurt me.  I did what you wanted.”

                She should have brought him with her.  Everyone knew the stories about Euron, but still she left her brother standing there by himself, how hadn’t she realized what Euron would do.  “Theon, it’s me.”

                He pulled himself tighter in a ball and she crouched down, reaching out one hand to touch his arm, grabbing it when he tried to pull away and spoke louder.  “Theon! It’s Yara.”

                His body stilled and finally his head came up to look at her, searching her face to make sure it was her before he abruptly looked away, shame making him feel like he might throw up.  Or maybe more than might.  He rolled quickly to his hands and knees as his stomach clenched, throwing up bile and a white mess that Yara didn’t want to think about.

                Like this she could see what had been done, while he threw up he didn’t think to try to cover himself, hide his shame, and his thighs were slick with blood and cum, some of it still leaking out of him.  He was struggling to kneel back up and she helped him, one hand on his arm and the other on his back, trying to stabilize him. 

                In the flickering light she could see the cum on his face now, his chin, down his front, and she was sure the two soldiers she had seen weren’t the only ones that had been in here.  It made her decision easier, maybe she could leave him to his death but she couldn’t leave him to this. She let go of his arm to grab his face, turning it to her.  He tried to avoid her eyes, and made a small choked off sound.

                “How many?”

                “I don’t know.”  He seemed to realize that he was still naked and his hands dropped down to cover the empty place between his legs, still embarrassed by it. Still pained by it.   “They grabbed me on the bluff and brought me here, said that...th-that Euron wanted to see me.”  He wanted to wipe at the tears on his face but it was more important to keep his hands covering himself.  “I thought he was going to kill me.” 

                Yara let him go and he ducked his head, and she barely heard him mumble, “I wish he had.”  She didn’t want to think too much about it.  Not about what had happened to him this night, not about that her brother seemed more resigned to his fate than angry, and not about what may have happened to him to make him this way now.

                “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  She couldn’t bring him to the bathing rooms, they didn’t have time for that, but she grabbed the pitcher of water on the table in his room and ripped a bit of cloth off the bed sheets.  He didn’t protest when she wetted it and wiped at his face, his arms, his chest, removing all signs of the men as best as she could.

                “Theon, can you…”  She made an awkward motion for him to roll over and his face flushed red enough that even in the dark she could see it. 

                “I can do that.”  He reached for the rag but she gently pushed his shoulder until he gave in and rolled over on to his stomach, his legs spreading just enough to give her room to clean him.

                As she touched him she could feel him tense up, could feel him shaking and she tried to soothe him, though being gentle wasn’t really her thing.  Yelling at him to be a man and quit sniveling probably wouldn’t get her very far though.  “Shh, it’s okay Theon, I’m family.  You don’t have to be afraid.”

                “So is uncle Euron.”

                “I won’t hurt you.”  There was no leeway in the words, no space for Theon to do anything but believe her, so he tucked his head into his arms and tried to stay quiet while she cleaned him up. 

                Mostly to herself she muttered, “I don’t know if you need to see a maester.”

                “I don’t.”  He didn’t, he knew how badly he was injured, knew that he would heal from it.  He had before.  She didn’t ask how he knew and he didn’t offer.

                “Why won’t you just kill me?”  His voice was soft, sincere, and she shook her head. 

                “You need to keep fighting Theon, Greyjoys don’t just give up.”

                “I don’t have anything left to fight for, it’s all been taken away Yara.”  The tears were back and he didn’t say anything else, what else was there to say.

                She finished her task in silence and helped him dress without making him ask her.  She may have been feeling some guilt that she hadn’t been there to protect him, but she would never voice it.  She could only make sure it wouldn’t happen again.

                Once he was settled they headed back to where her men were preparing for what they would do in the morning.  She took him by the hand, pulling him after her like a child but he didn’t protest it.  Just before they entered the room she pulled him close.  “Look at me.”

                He did, slowly sure, but he met her eyes.  “We are going to be okay.  I promise you little brother, I’m going to make this work, I will keep you safe.  Do you understand me?”

                A nod was all she got, but she would take it.  “I need you to be strong for me, to pull your weight.  You aren’t a warrior but you can man a ship, you know how to conquer the sea, even that Ramsay bastard couldn’t take the salt from your blood.  I need you by my side in this, I need you to fight _for me._  Can you do that for me?”

                It had felt like the last bit that he reserved for himself had crumbled when Euron and his men had entered his room, but looking at Yara he knew there was something else there.  He could, he would do this for her, for their family.  “Yes sister.”

                She smiled at that, the first one he had seen from her that wasn’t mocking or a sneer, and thumped his back.  “I knew there had to be salt and iron left in there brother.”

                He smiled back and for the first time in years he felt something like hope.


End file.
